Three Simple Words
by braygirl
Summary: What goes on in that football shaped brain? What strikes his curiosity? Arnold's insight about his feelings...towards Helga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or any other characters.**

"Three Simple Words"

Ya' know, it's weird. Every time someone would ask me the same question, I'd always have to give the same answer. Three simple words, never held so much complication. The same three simple words I would recite over and over after she would ask me what I thought or felt about our situation. Three simple words that held so much power and yet empty meaning to her that even though they weren't the right words to say, they were the only ones I had. Three simple words that could hurt and heal at the same time: I don't know.

I know it wasn't best, or exactly wise to just udder those words to someone right after they got done confessing their biggest secret to you on top of a rainy rooftop. Especially after they asked you if you felt the same way. Or worse. Assumed it. I thought things would get easier after that. Oh, was I wrong. It was like I was constantly sitting under a black cloud, and bad luck and trouble followed me where ever I went. Sure things were never exactly perfect when ever I was around a certain blonde frustration. But things had also never been so…confusing and…awkward. Can you blame me? How many other ten year old guys do you know that could handle some pretty serious news like that so calmly the way _I_ did? Ok, so…maybe I panicked a little when Helga told me…the truth. But I was shocked! I thought she hated me! Or at least just liked giving me a hard time… But not for _that_ reason! But the most awkward thing about it, is, we've never even really talked about what happened. At least, what _really_ happened.

Everything just happened so fast, I…never stopped and realized what was going on…what was right in front of me. Is that when I realized I had feelings for Helga? I cant really say. One things for certain, she sure didn't make things easy.

Fifth grade came, and things only got worse. She got even meaner! Instead of shooting spitball balls, she'd throw rubber bands. Instead of jell-o in my chair at lunch, she'd use gum. Not to mention she's always tripping me in the hallway, pushing me over on the bus, squirts me with water at the water fountain, _and_ at recess, when we play dodge ball with the other fifth graders, she always pelts _me_ with ball! And I'm on the same team as her!

Helga's always been an enigma. A puzzle. An odd thought in the back of my head that just…doesn't seem to go away. She causes me so much grief and yet, I let her. I don't know what's worse. Telling her to stop because it bugs me or…Telling her not to stop because I'd start to miss it. But what's worst of all, is just when I get the most angriest at her, she turns right around and does something nice. She proves me wrong every time. I know she has some good in her. And I know no one would believe me if I told them this, but…deep down, Helga's an okay person. It's like she puts up this act that no one can see through. This tough bully persona can fool anyone, even grown ups. But not me. I'm the only one that can see the real Helga. The real Helga's kind and compassionate and…at times a bit overly dramatic. She's helped me on countless occasions, and she's even the reason I finally found my parents in San Lorenzo. Despite how much she's ever tortured me, she's done so much more good things in return. And the only thing, the only reason that comes to mind, when I sit alone and I ponder the question 'why'? It all goes back to that night. That rainy night on top of FTi. It all made sense. She meant every word. It should have been that simple. So why does it feel even more complicated than it is?

I couldn't give her an answer I didn't know was true, Helga would kill me! I mean, yeah I was a little scared, but I didn't want to lie. I didn't know how I felt. And then, in the heat of the moment, in the middle of the scorching hot jungle, right after we found my parents, it happened. She asked me again, and I said it. Again. The three simple words that always seemed to get me in trouble: I don't know. But this time, I made it worse. Instead of explaining why or how, in the midst of all her ranting and yelling at me and calling me dense, and a dumb football-headed geek, I did the most shocking and unbelievable thing I could have ever done. I kissed, Helga Pataki quiet. Her look was priceless. Her eyes lit up like a deer in a pair of headlights. That's when I noticed how blue they were. How deep, and true they always seemed to have been. They were simply mesmerizing. Just when I thought I was going to smile from the warm fuzzy feeling that tickled my insides, she slapped me. But before I could even have time to be angry and ask her why, she grabbed the front of my flannel shirt, yanked me close, and kissed me again. Only this time, I didn't stop her. I don't know why, but I didn't really want to.

I always thought kissing Helga would be horrible, but that was before…before I knew the truth. Before I saw her for who she really was. Sue she was angry and brash and loud. But she was also bold and different and…beautiful. Kissing Helga was like…riding a roller coaster. I was terrified, I wanted to scream…but when it was over, I was…sad. I wanted it again and again, and I wanted more and more until I couldn't breathe. The adrenaline rush was so intense but I couldn't stop. But…that was okay. She made me feel alive. And that was my favorite part.

I could never really pin point the exact moment when I fell for Helga. Truthfully, I had never really considered it until it just snuck up on me one day. But when it came, I'm glad it did. I took a chance, and it worked. How you ask? Three simple words: I don't know. But it was definitely worth it!

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked. It was just something that was sitting in my head for a while. And now I've shared it with you all! ; )**


End file.
